


Reasons

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Doll Play, F/F, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison enjoys helping Laura live out her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Laura Loves Allie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672965) by [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic). 



> MGM owns Stargate Atlantis. Thank you rinkafic for allowing me to play in your universe. This is a remix of 'D is for Doll'

Alison loved Laura. After she and Carson ended things, she met Laura. Apparently they were exes as well. Which was a bit weird but they found that they had a lot more than things for Scottish men in common. Like an intense interest in each other. They talked, they dated and as they got closer, they talked about their fetishes. Laura enjoyed having control which Alison was happy to give her. She was eager to actually because she enjoyed giving it up. They shared what they enjoyed, trying a few things as well as they could on Atlantis and talked about the other things that were a little more impossible to manage to sneak through from Earth.

They were lying together, holding hands when Laura leaned up on her elbow and glanced down. Alison glanced up at her, smiling.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Do you… We have leave next week.”

“I know. I’m looking forward to going to the beach. Maybe even tan with no tan lines…” Alison told her with a grin. “This resort was a great idea.”

Laura chuckled and kissed her. “That would be very nice. But I had an idea,” she said, crawling on top and straddling her.

“Well, I’m already on board,” Alison said with a smirk. “Keep going…” She watched as Laura blushed and leaned closer to kiss Alison’s neck.

“I want to make you my doll,” Laura said against her skin.

“Really?” Alison asked excitedly. “Like a Barbie? A babydoll? Or a sexdoll?” she asked, running her hands down Laura’s back.

“Barbie and a doll. I was thinking of having a tea party,” Laura admitted, not meeting Alison’s eyes.

Alison grinned. “Oh! Oh, that will be very awesome. This is going to be so much fun.”

Laura met Alison’s eyes as she leaned closer and kissed her deeply. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Alison leaned up and kissed her again. “This is going to be awesome.”

***

After they arrived, Alison hurriedly changed into her swimsuit and headed to the beach, leaving Laura to go shopping by herself. She couldn’t stand the mall. Alison lay out by the ocean, hearing it roar. She read a magazine, getting a little sun. Alison had a modest bikini on, enjoying being lazy while Laura got their stuff. Hours later, she had taken a swim in the pool and enjoyed herself enough that she was definitely ready to play. They walked back to the resort together and Alison got a shower, washing off the sunscreen and sand. She dried her hair and put on the big lashes that Laura left for her with a note that read ‘Wear me!’ in Laura’s cute handwriting. Alison went to Laura, noticing the make-up bag at her side as she sat down.

Laura smiled and kissed her. “I’m tempted to just keep you like this.”

“We can do that tomorrow or the next day…” Alison suggested.

Laura chuckled and pulled out her make-up kits. “Now, be quiet. Dolls don’t talk,” she ordered as Alison went silent, closing her eyes quickly in acceptance. Laura started putting on thick foundation, covering her freckles up then outlined Alison’s lips. Alison watched, seeing Laura smile. “Purse your lips,” Laura ordered as she held Alison’s chin firmly. Alison obeyed, mirroring Laura as she demonstrated. After she was finished, Laura put on high circles of blush and painted new freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Alison kept her face still, wanting this to be perfect for Laura. She wanted to give Laura a chance to live out her desires and this was making her wet, being so controlled. Laura pulled her hair into two pigtails, her fingers sliding in her hair then used the flat iron to make the hair smoother and curl under. Then Laura tied two blue ribbons into bows over each of the pigtails and pulled back with a grin as she pulled away and went to get the costume. Alison waited patiently, not moving as she tried to keep her breathing low key.

Laura pulled out a new pair of white stockings, slipping them over Alison’s freshly shaved legs as she moved her around like she was a very precious object and then put on a pair of patent leather shoes. She felt the seam rub just slightly over her bare vagina. It took all her effort not to smile. Alison helped slightly, moving when she was pushed or pulled, otherwise staying very stiff like plastic and absolutely silent. Laura then pulled on the crinoline, pulling Alison up to slide it up and fasten it on her waist. It flipped up as Alison was sat back on her ass. Laura pulled the light blue dress over Alison’s head, pulling as Alison lifted herself so Laura could finish pulling it down. The material pushed the crinoline down slightly, making it a little more modest. Then came the final piece, a white overdress as Alison helped a very little bit.

Alison watched, seeing the satisfaction in Laura’s beautiful eyes as she took stock of Alison’s transformation into her very own Allie doll. Laura stood up and got her play area ready as Alison patiently waited. After a few minutes, Laura pulled her up and walked Alison to her place of honor as she was pushed and pulled into position. Her legs were spread wide, straight out to either side and Laura pulled her hand up, putting the tiny teacup in her hand and then Laura settled back, crossing her legs as they started the tea party. Alison appreciated the rag doll and teddy bear that Laura had placed on the blanket. They were just adorable.

“Miss Rag Doll was just telling me she admired your new dress, Allie.” Laura said. Alison met her eyes as Laura took a sip of her fake tea and then moved Alison’s hand up and put the cup to her lips.

“Is that right, Allie? I think so too,” Laura said, smirking as she continued their game.

Alison smiled with her eyes, feeling the seam dig in and waited, knowing it was going to be so good if she were only patient.

FIN


End file.
